Into The Closet - Eren x Levi
by Ailiswen
Summary: This is my first Yaoi one shot and hope everyone likes. Is Eren/Levi


**In The Closet**

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything**

**This is my first one shot is Yaoi so please no flames comments are welcome as well as constructive criticism.**

As Eren's felt himself make contact with the smooth table top in the darkness of the closet all he could think about was levi's warm hands that were gripping onto his waist so tightly that he was sure that it would leave a bruise later. He couldn't help but think back in his mind on how he ended up in this situation in the first place.

It all started with another one of Hanji's titan experiments she had fed Levi a pheromone that she came up with to attract titans to them in a less violent state what she wanted was for Eren to see if he was affected in both his titan and human forms. The first test in his titan form had to everyone's surprise been a complete success and Hanji immediately went skipping off to report to the results and request a mission beyond the walls to test on more hostile subjects all the while as irresponsible as usual she completely forgot to mention that the pheromone may work on Eren in human form and how long it would last?

It was two hours later after a very nasty right hook from Levi after he lost his temper because of Eren following him around as he put 'like a lost fucking puppy' but secretly Levi was glad to have him close as he had been carrying an attraction for the younger male for a while. It was only when Hanji saw the situation at dinner that she mentioned as a passing comment that the solution could have been responsible. After that most of what followed was a jumble until Eren found himself pulled roughly through a door a hand covering his surprised scream.

The room turned out to be a closet that the survey core stored excess materials in it included a large table at on end pushed against the wall. Eren found himself the recipient of a passionate pair of chapped but warm thin lips. As his eyes sprung open in shock he found that they belonged to Corporal Levi who stopped kissing him long enough to whisper in his ear that he was going to get rid of the problem they had and that this was the solution that Erwin and Hanji had come up with he continued to berate Eren for his inactivity when he felt him tense up in shock at the deceleration. The truth of the matter from Erens view was that he secretly longed for something like this too happen with Levi he had relieved himself many times to images of this exact situation but he felt his heart grow pained and heavy at the thought that this was just a duty to him. These thoughts caused Eren to stop all movement and grab at Levi's hand which were currently unbuttoning his shirt and had already removed his jacket.

Levi looked up into Eren's Emerald eyes when he felt his hands stop his movement he thought Eren was upset at having to do this with him so he whispered into his ears ' It is just this once and then we can choose never to speak about it but let yourself enjoy this' Eren found himself relaxing at Levi's kind words in his ears even though he knew he shouldn't. To Levi this was permission for him to smash his lips onto Eren's own his long fingers grasping at Eren's hips digging into the flesh. Lifting him up -still moulding their lips together with both of their tongues now doing and intimate tango with each other- and moved Eren so that he was sitting on the table at the back of the closet.

Eren moaned as he felt Levi take his now hardened member in hand giving a slow stroke up and down. He returned the favour giving as much as received from Levi. As the two males continued the intimate dance that had been started so reluctantly at first by both parties was now continued and pursued by both as if they knew that they would find themselves in this position their bodies intertwined as if they were two parts of the same thing that were finally joined together.

Afterwards as both men came down from the most astonishing climax of their life neither having expected what they got. Levi was first to regain his senses afterwards and found himself gently pressing his lips to Eren's and admitting to the younger man that he had been wanting to have a relationship with him for some time. Eren looked up shocked at this and seeing the hurt flash through the older mans eyes quickly hidden behind his cold mask he finally felt able to tell the man all the things he had wanted to say and so it was with renewed purpose that the worlds strongest soldier and its best hope found themselves returning to Levi's room to have a second round and to continue getting to now what they beyond the masks and the darkness of the closet.

**Please tell me what you think and thank you for reading.**


End file.
